


Yes, It Will

by elvirakitties



Series: Double Meanings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: It will...honestly it will fit.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Double Meanings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054748
Comments: 76
Kudos: 368





	Yes, It Will

"I saw it on the internet." 

"Just because you saw it on the internet doesn't mean it will work. I don't think it will fit." Severus was going to throw the computer out the window. Harry and his latest ideas seemed to come from the internet. 

"The video said it would fit and it would work." Harry laid the different items on the table that he would need. "I bought everything the video stated. The guy on the video provided exact directions."

"I bet it didn't show the whole procedure." Severus arched a brow at Harry knowing he was correct. The last few times Harry tried things from the internet never provided all the items needed.

"No, but why should the video do it. It would take forever, well, not forever but it isn't something you would want to put on youtube." Harry wasn't sure if they would allow it. He didn't want to admit that to Severus. 

"I don't want to try it. It might explode and I will be the one who has to clean it up and I know I will be the one who will be hurt." 

"No, you won't get hurt. We always clean everything up together when we do this type of stuff. I never leave you to clean up on your own" Harry gave him a hurt look. They had been married for over ten years and Harry always assisted in cleaning up things when they did anything that created a mess from new experiments. 

"Fine, I will give you that. You do help clean up." Severus looked at the items on the table. "If, and I am saying this with a lot of caution if we do this, you will have to do one of my experiments next time without any complaints." 

Harry thought about it for a few seconds. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take that type of chance. "If it doesn't work, I will agree to it." 

Severus thought about it for a few seconds. "Deal." 

"Yeah!" Was heard from behind them. "Father agreed to let Dad stuff the chicken with a beer can and cook it."


End file.
